Count Bleck's Father
Count Bleck's father (or Lord Blumiere's father) is the posthumous antagonist of the 2007 Nintendo Wii video game Super Paper Mario. He is the father of Lord Blumiere, better known as Count Bleck, the protagonist turned central antagonist. He is never named and only ever addressed as Father. Due to his actions and his role as the cause of his son's turn to evil, Count Bleck's father is one of the people who are responsible for the entire game's plot events, alongside Dimentio. He is one of the few (if not the only) villains in Super Mario Bros. history that is not driven by greed or jealousy, but rather, adherence to order, making him a sort of anti-villain. History Lord Blumiere and his father were members of the Tribe of Darkness, a group that broke from the Tribe of Ancients after stealing the Dark Prognosticus to stop its powers from being abused. His existence is first mentioned by his son when he tells a human girl named Timpani that he was late to see her because it was hard to sneak out of the castle after his father caught him. Upon discovering that his son fell in love with Timpani, Blumiere's father disapproved of it because his tribe forbade marriage outside of the group to preserve their magical powers. It is implied that he warned Timpani by threats to stay away from his tribe and to break up with his son. However, his attempt to tear the lovers apart ultimately failed, as they eventually got engaged to each other. Before she and Blumiere could fulfill the engagement, Timpani vanished. A heartbroken Blumiere confronted his father over her disappearance, only for the latter to tell him coldly that he banished Timpani from their home dimension and that he believed it was a fate that his kind must never mix with humans. Blumiere snapped and stole the Dark Prognosticus, from which his father begged him to stay away. Renaming himself as Count Bleck, he destroyed his home dimension in revenge for his love, killing his father and wiping out his entire tribe in the process. It is unclear what happened to his home dimension after it was destroyed, though if the fact that Sammer's Kingdom is restored when the Pure Hearts destroy the Chaos Heart is any indication, it is likely to be restored as well. Personality Lord Blumiere's father seems to be far haughtier, sterner, stricter, crueler, colder, more abusive, and more prejudiced than his kind-hearted son. He only cares about order and his and his tribe's honor above all else, having absolutely no tolerance for rule-breaking, which explains why he has no hesitation or remorse over his evil actions at all. He has a prejudice toward humans, describing Timpani as a dirty human who was simply deceiving his son (regardless of the fact that she saved his life and that she genuinely loved him) and explaining how his kind must never mix with humans. These personality traits stop him from considering the well-being of others, which explains why he shows no genuine concern even for his own son. His indifference to the well-being of others is eventually what indirectly causes his downfall as it made him unable to understand the pain of losing a loved one, leading him to be shocked to find that his son snaps. However, he commits his evil actions not out of pure sadism, but rather, out of adherence to order. Powers Count Bleck's father seems powerful in magic, enough to send Timpani into a very distant dimension. Quotes Gallery Blumiere & Timpani Trivia *In the Japanese version, it is heavily implied that Count Bleck's father injured Timpani before she nearly breaks up with his son. This didn't carry over in the English translation. *It is heavily implied that the people of Flopside are the descendants of the Tribe of Darkness that Bleck was from. *Count Bleck's father is opposed by his son, which makes them both "Evil Vs. Evil" type villains. *In the Japanese version, Count Bleck's father is implied to be the chief of the Tribe of Darkness. Navigation Category:Xenophobes Category:Parents Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Related to Hero Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Disciplinarians Category:Magic Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Flashback Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Enigmatic Category:Unseen Category:Nameless Category:Betrayed Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Rogues Category:Humanoid Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sophisticated Category:Vengeful Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Non-Action Category:Symbolic Category:Gaolers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Cult Leaders Category:Supremacists